With the continuing proliferation of lamps and luminaires including solid state light sources, luminaires are being used to replace lamps in some fixtures, particularly in recessed fixtures. Many recessed fixtures include attachment mechanisms that receive one or more tension springs. Thus, many solid state light source luminaires include tension springs for installation into a recessed fixture.